1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for cutting of an extruded ice mass which is extruded out of a nozzle, comprising cutting means which immediately after the nozzle cuts up the extruded ice mass into product pieces which fall down on a receiving device for further processing.
2. Description of Related Art
By production of ice-cream lollies or other ice products, it is common to extrude an ice cream with high viscosity out of a nozzle, where the extruding ice mass with a predetermined time interval is cut-off and received on a conveyer for further handling. The nozzle is shaped with respect to the form that the ice product shall be given.
A device for through-cutting is known in which a metal wire is passed through the extruding ice mass, whereby the extruding portion is separated from the ice mass on the way out of the nozzle. This metal wire is typically a hot wire, so that the through-passing of the wire progresses fast and easy.
But, this through-cutting however is not suitable for through-cutting of ice cream containing solid ingredients, such as nuts, berries or the like as the wire does not have a cutting edge, and the ingredients cannot be through-cut by through-melting.
Alternatively, a device is known where a rotating knife cuts through the ice mass. Hereby, the relatively solid ice mass can be cut through even if it contains solid ingredients, such as nuts, berries or the like.
However this through-cutting implies that the cut-off portion of ice cream is influenced by a laterally oriented motional impulse with the effect that the portion does not necessarily fall onto the underlying conveyer. This makes the further handling of the ice cream portions difficult as they are delivered on the underlying conveyer in a disordered and unpredictable pattern. This has shown to be a hindrance in conjunction with automation of the production of such ice cream products.